1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a camera mounted at a robot cleaner in order to sense obstacles and perform a position compensation, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling a camera of a robot cleaner, which photograph a subject to sense obstacles and to photograph a label for a position compensation by moving and controlling one camera mounted at a robot cleaner in two axis directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional robot cleaner may sense cleaning zones or obstacles using a camera. Korean patent application No. 1998-23269 discloses a technique, which rotates a camera and a laser beam discharge element at a predetermined angle to photograph an ambient environment of a cleaning zone in which a laser beam point is formed and to detect a pattern of the cleaning zone according to the photographed image. Further, Korean patent application No. 2000-68446 discloses a technique for sensing obstacles, which includes a vision camera for emitting a laser to obstacles and detecting a linear beam reflected from the obstacles.
On the other hand, a technique confirming a position of a robot cleaner using a camera while the robot cleaner cleans while moving to a predetermined zone is known. FIG. 1 is a perspective view for schematically showing a conventional robot cleaner with a camera for position compensation. A front camera 110 is installed in front of the robot cleaner. The front camera 110 senses whether or not there are obstacles. That is, the front camera 110 photographs a front of the robot cleaner to sense obstacles. On the other hand, an upper camera 120 confirms or compensates a position of the robot cleaner. More particularly, the upper camera 120 photographs a predetermined label installed at a ceiling or a wall of an indoor, and confirms or estimates the position of the robot cleaner based on the photographed label.
However, the conventional robot cleaner should separately include a camera for sensing obstacles and a camera for confirming a position thereof. That will make a construction of the robot cleaner complicated. Further, a use of a plurality of camera modules boosts manufacturing cost of the robot cleaner.